The present subject matter relates generally to systems to cover a user's fingers while picking up to food to prevent direct contact between a user's fingers and the food.
People often decide against eating foods such as chicken wings, flavored chips and barbequed pork ribs in order to avoid getting sauce on their hands and potentially their clothing. Even when conditions are acceptable for eating messy foods, people tend to avoid touching anything while their hands have sauce on them thereby precluding them from consuming beverages until they have finished eating the entire serving and have cleaned their hands. In addition, people often avoid certain foods eaten with a person's fingers that include colorful chips or sauce that results in temporarily dying the person's fingers, wherein even after washing their hands the color remains and can color other items they touch in the future.
Various systems have been created to address a portion of these issues. For example, metal or plastic tongs used to select food from a container, such as at a bakery or buffet. In addition, disposable paper based finger food tongs have been formed by folding a sheet of paper or plastic material to form opposite pockets with mid-facing pocket openings, which are not sealed for sanitary use.
However, even with the conventional finger gloves such tongs must be purchased or provided separately, prior to eating or handling food. For example, disposable finger gloves or sanitary gloves can be provided stacked in a container that allows a user to wear before handling the food. However, many people do not have access to finger gloves, much less a container of finger gloves at the time of eating. Further, few users would think to pack finger gloves in a personal bag, for example when traveling, in case of an event arising that would require the use of such tongs.
Accordingly, there is a need for finger gloves that are conveniently provided at the event of use, wherein the tongs protect a user's fingers from directly contacting the food while consuming.